Consistently obtaining footwear that fits properly has long been a problem for footwear customers. Similarly, footwear manufacturers have long sought to ensure that customers receive properly fitting footwear, in order to maintain their customers' satisfaction. Even with modern technology, however, this goal has proven elusive. One problem with sizing footwear is that different models of footwear are typically manufactured using different lasts. Even if two different models of footwear are made by the same manufacturer and are labeled as the same size, they may still have different shapes. Thus, a customer who may be comfortable with the fit of a first model of footwear in, for example, a size 9 length and a size D width may not enjoy the fit of a second, different model of footwear having the same length and width sizes. For that second model of footwear, the customer may instead find that a size 8½ length and size E width provides the most comfortable fit.
Because of this inconsistency in the sizing of footwear, many potential footwear customers are reluctant to buy footwear without trying it on first to ensure a proper fit. These customers will not purchase footwear through the mail, by telephone, over the Internet, or through any other form of remote communication. Unfortunately, shoe manufacturers cannot make their footwear physically available in all possible models and sizes to all potential customers. For footwear manufactures that offer even a small range of footwear models, the cost of providing a sample of each model in each size to every footwear retailer would be prohibitively expensive. Further, most footwear retailers would not have the space to store and display a sample of each footwear model in each available size for more than a handful of footwear manufacturers. As a result, most shoe manufactures lose an unknown number of potential footwear sales each year, simply because customers cannot physically try on a desired model of footwear before purchase. Moreover, many of those customers who do purchase footwear remotely receive footwear that does not properly fit, and are dissatisfied with their purchases.